Mary
''Mary ''is a character who appears in Ib, being a young girl who prefers to act in a childish fashion. She appears in the Finale Era of Chin's Lawl. Entrance Fabricated World Mary enters the stage with the Fabricated World painting. Special Moves Neutral B: Veins of Fury Mary charges her energy for a slash of her palette knife, with a vein that she follows if it connects. There are 8 directions where she can perform this attack. The longer the vein is when it connects with an opponent, the stronger it is. This also works in midair. She's immune to attacks and traps while slashing. Something unique is that her slash can't be shielded and instead must be dodged. She also has a 30% chance of commenting if she deals a s Side B: Doodle Dimentia Mary doodles a small drawing that is harmless to the touch, unless she draws on an opponent, which paralyzes them. How long it lasts varies on the doodle, ranging from 1-3 seconds. This gives her an advantage to use her neutral B from its max distance, and she cheers when it connects. There can be one at a time. Up B: Fallen Star This move requires a doodle on the field. A doodle will transform into a rising star, which goes in the direction that Mary's facing. If she touches it, she'll hitch it for a ride until the star disappears. The star alone damages, but it does no damage when Mary's riding. Down B: Reality Butcher This move also requires a doodle on the field. Pressing down B brings Mary into an activation pose, and in it, she has 8 directions for her doodle. In those 8 directions, objects like axes will be shot from the drawing, with the upper 3 directions being affected by gravity, and the downward directions dealing more damage. Final Smash: LEEEEEeeeEEEeeAVE! Releasing her anger, Mary sticks out 8 veins in all directions, and she slashes her palette knife at the unlucky victims that got caught in one. Taunts *Side Taunt: Mary cuddles with one of the blue dolls. *Down Taunt: Mary waves her palette knife and rambles to herself. *Up Taunt: Mary looks at her rose. Victory Options/Losing Pose *Victory #1: Mary stabs a mannequin head with a disturbed expression. *Victory #2: Mary runs around like a lunatic. *Victory #3: The Fabricated World notions the second placed character to come to the dimension. *Losing: An angry Mary burns to ashes. Victory Theme A fragment of Mary's theme. Character Description ---- SPOILER ALERT: It is highly recommended you play Ib before reading forward; you'll be spoiling a great story if you don't. http://vgboy.dabomstew.com/other/ib.htm ---- Mary is one of the main characters of the RPG maker horror ''Ib''. At one point of the game, she meets up with Ib and Garry, accompanying them on their journey to leave the painting world. However, it is later revealed that she is not human; rather, she is one of Guertena's paintings come to life, wishing to live a normal life in the real world. Character Ranking Codec Conversations Snake Codec Snake: That girl, with the knife. Looks like she can snap at any moment! I don't even wanna get near her! Mei Ling: Snake, she's like that because she comes from a world of solitude! The poor little girl's had such a hard life... Snake: Yeah... yeah... boohoo... This is why I never talk to you, Mei Ling. (Mei Ling is switched with Otacon) Snake: Otacon, you tell me about knife girl here. Otacon: She may look human, but actually, she's a painting brought to life. Snake: ... A lifeless portrait, suddenly getting up, and interacting... that's a scary thought! Otacon: ...Yeah... Jameson Codec J. Jonah Jameson: Think I might've heard a crazy rumor that Mary isn't human... show photos. (Parker shows the photos to Jameson) Peter Parker: I'd like $300. Jameson: Girl with powers... you serious? Could get that as cheap as cheese and crackers in this tournament! The crazy rumor also says she comes from a haunted museum... Get there and bring me decent photos! Parker: Yes sir. (Cue montage of photos showing Parker screaming in Guertana's art gallery) Jameson: ...That was fast. Role in the Subspace Emissary She appears in Subspace Emissary as a member of the Subspace Army. After Ib and Guile leave the Gallery, Hitler and Günsche investigate to find a power source, with the ladder asking if they should pre-activate a Subspace-Bomb before the former telling him that bombing the place would just make a mess for no reason. Hitler then tracks-down the power from a painting, and demands that the power source gets released, which it does. It's revealed that the power source was Mary, and after complimenting that she's "an Aryan girl", Hitler gives her a Dark Gun before lecturing her about the responsibilities of being a soldier in his army, but Mary's too busy messing around with the gun to listen, and accidentally turns Hitler into a trophy with it. Günsche revives him, and Hitler "grounds her from using the Gun for the rest of the day" and they proceed to leave the building, Günsche dragging Mary by the ear with them. Trivia *Prior to the release of her moveset, Mary wasn't comprised of sprites. Rather, she was comprised of her in-game artwork and character portraits. This was supossed to give off the look of her being a piece of art rather than a normal person. This was until her moveset was revealed, where Ib (as well as Aya) were redesigned to be comprised of character artwork like Mary. Category:Ib Category:Lawl Category:Finale Era Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Unknown Origin Category:Sorta-Human Category:10's Category:Cults Category:Subspace Army Category:Zone Breaker Category:Light Category:Villain Category:Anti-Villain